GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei
GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei (aka Gundam Throne Zwei, Zwei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The suit was initially piloted by Michael Trinity but was later stolen by Ali Al-Saachez and used to help defeat Celestial Being during the events of Gundam 00 Season 1. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the other Thrones, Zwei is based on a common chassis. Minor changes are made to both the structure and avionics systems to Zwei fulfill its function in Team Trinity's battle doctrine, medium to melee range combat. The primary weapon is the massive GN Buster Sword. Even without GN Particles increasing the weapon's cutting ability, sheer mass, combined with Micheal Trinity's berserker-style piloting made for punishing attacks. Because the designers anticipated that Zwei would often be outnumbered and surrounded, they elected to incorporate a remote weapon system, the GN Fangs. Micheal would typically deploy the Fangs in one of two ways, either to overwhelm a single opponent, or to offset a numerical disadvantage by engaging multiple threats. In either case, Michael would take advantage of the confusion and close in for the kill with the Buster Sword. That is of course assuming that the target survived the Fangs.A claim only a few GN-X or Gundam pilots can make. After murdering its pilot Ali Al-Saachez would go on to use Zwei in a slightly different style. Ali would typically employ all eight Fangs, whilst Micheal would typically use six, keeping two in reserve, to weaken a particular target. Once the enemy was softened up, he would use his superior close comabt skills to finish the opponent personally. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The beam sabers are located at the Zwei's shoulders. The Thrones' GN Beam Sabers are an imitation and have the exact strength as the GN Beam Sabers made by CB. Zwei rarely uses its beam sabers as it often deploys its GN Fangs ''and ''Buster Sword during combat. However, during episode 22, Zwei is seen to use a GN Beam Saber after losing the GN Buster Sword while fighting Exia. ;*GN Fangs :Housed in two GN Fang Pods on Zwei's waist, GN Fangs are a collection of 8 guided weapons that can be used to shoot or pierce its enemies. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and attack its target(s). Depending on the pilots discretion, the Fangs will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy mobile units. Due to their limited GN particle capacity, they need to return to Zwei to recharge, otherwise they will become inoperable. :Michael Trinity usually uses 6 of the GN Fangs and keeps two as reserves for emergency situations, while Ali Al-Saachez goes all out on his opponents. ;*GN Buster Sword :The GN Buster Sword is a GN particle energized vibrational blade, similar to Gundam Exia's GN Sword. The sword is attached to the Zwei's right shoulder. The vibrations from the blade allow the sword to chisel/cut objects upon impact and can cut through most objects with relative ease. The main strength of the GN Buster Sword is the speed it is swung at, as well as the impact that cause the most amount of damage. The GN Buster Sword is also used as a shield because of its enormous size, it defends against both melee and shooting attacks. Just as Gundam Exia's GN Sword is capable of penetrating GN Fields, the GN Buster Sword is likely to be able to perform such a feat as well the GN Sword. ;*GN Handgun :The GN Handgun is attached to the left forearm of Zwei. While it is the least powerful weapon in its arsenal, the GN Handgun is more than capable of destroying enemy mobile units or destroying a Gundam with a few well executed shots.Zwei rarely uses its GN Handgun as it often deploys its Fangs and Buster Sword during combat. System Features ;*GN Particle Transfer System ;*Bit Control System Variants ;*GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ;*GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei History Secret Armed Interventions Zwei was secretly constructed without Celestial Being's operators' knowledge. Zwei first appeared in Episode 16 along with other two Thrones to save the Gundam Meisters of Exia, Kyrios, Virtue, and Dynames after they deliberately entered a military exercise ground, knowing it was staged to entrap them. Defeated & Taken Throne Zwei was effective in combat against mobile suits that use conventional technology. However, Throne Zwei was not as effective against mobile suits using GN technology. Zwei's GN Fangs were destroyed when facing off HRL's GN-X squadron. Due to the overwhelming number of GN-X's, Zwei spent the latter days in tactical retreat. While the Trinity siblings are at standby after another hot pursuit from the UN force, Ali Al-Saachez located the Throne pilots. He shot Michael and bypassed Zwei's biometric sensors because Veda is hacked with Ribbons's help. Ali piloted the Zwei and destroyed Throne Eins along with Johann Trinity. The Throne Drei is saved from Ali/Zwei because of Exia/Setsuna's timely intervention. Zwei Vs Exia Ali's outstanding piloting skills allowed him to nearly defeat Gundam Exia. With minimal GN particles left, Ali/Zwei almost completely disarmed Setsuna/Exia and when Ali/Zwei was about to finish off Exia with a black-slash, Exia activated Trans Am. Since Zwei's solar furnace is an imitation, it cannot use Trans-Am and was unable to catch up to Exia's incredible speed and rapid vector movements. Ali/Zwei is defeated and retreats with one of its 'GN Fangs' pod destroyed by Exia. Ali joins the UN force under his allias. UN Forces Control Throne Zwei was taken to UN Forces by Ali. Lockon Stratos fired a particle beam using the GN Cannon salvaged from the GN Arm at Ali/Zwei and the Zwei was severly damaged. The upper body of Throne Zwei was salvaged by the Innovators and was later modified. Redevelopment After 4 years, Arche Gundam, a new model based on Throne Zwei's design was made by the Innovators and has striking resemblance to Throne Zwei with Ali as its pilot. It's unknown if Arche Gundam is the rebuilt using components of Zwei or an entirely new mobile suit based on combat data. Picture Gallery GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg|GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei Gundam Throne Zwei aiming its GN HandGun.png|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Aiming its GN Handgun Gundam Throne Zwei thrusting his GN Buster Sword.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-002 - Gundam Throne Zwei - Thrusting its GN Buster Sword GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei Top View.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei top view Gundam Throne Zwei.jpg Notes *The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Zwei, is the German word for the number two. It may also reference the large swords used by Germanic soldiers, Zweihander. References External Links *Gundam Throne Zwei on Wikipedia *Gundam Throne Zwei on MAHQ